The present invention relates to a spot-type disc brake for automotive vehicles. A brake support member is fixed to the axle of the vehicle, and a brake caliper is guided through pins affixed to the brake support member. The brake caliper transmits force to the brake shoes arranged on either side of a brake disc by virtue of a piston in a bore. The brake shoe adjacent the piston is supported directly on the brake support member via retaining arms, and the brake shoe opposite the piston bears against the brake caliper.
One known spot-type disc brake is described in German patent application P No. 33 46 629. This spot-type disc brake has the disadvantage that tangential tapered wear occurs at the brake shoes during service which is caused in particular by the deformations at the brake support member during braking operation due to the circumferential force acting on the support member.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spot-type disc brake in which no appreciable tapered wear occurs.